Simplemente
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: -Traducción- Cuando estás saliendo con un tsundere, no se puede de la nada llegar y decir un "dame un beso?" Esto si usted ama su vida ... Para conseguir realmente lo que quieres, simplemente tienes que ...  Para Remula Black y Lenore4love


**Notas de la traducción:**Hetalia Axis Powers no es mió, y la fic….SIP! Es mia! Aja! Yo hice una traducción inversa! Yay! /o/ Esto me hace taaan feliz! Nyaaai!

Asi que, la autora y la traductora son la misma persona… Awesome no? XD  
>Quiero dedicar este fic a dos personas!<p>

En primer lugar, **Remula Black!**  
>Por tener betado mi Fic! Si no fuera por ella, sería muy difícil leer esta historia<br>Bien , mi traducción no es todavia muy buena ...Jeje =x  
>Sin duda, una persona muy especial, Muchísimas gracias!^^<p>

En segundo lugar, **Lenore4love!**  
>Sí, usted XD<br>Una excelente escritora! Gracias por tratar de leer una de mis fics en portugués *-* Me dejaste M-U-Y feliz *o*~ Pero el traductor Google Portugués-español es HORRIBLE! DX

Pero esta ahora esta en español, y me gustaria mucho si la leése! ;D

Bien...Ahora la fic /o/

* * *

><p><strong>Simplemente<strong>

Por: Kimonohi Tsuki

-.-.-.-.-

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se reunieron en la casa del inglés, sentados cómodamente en su sofá viendo la televisión, mientras que la nieve fría caía afuera.

El estadounidense hacia ligero caso a la televisión, y por reojo veía a su compañero… Arthur ya se había levantado al menos tres veces del sofá esta noche, en nombre de su caballería, para traer mantas al americano, que se quejaba que el frío Europeo era demasiado…

¡Pero esa no era su intención!

Por supuesto… tenía frío, pero no quería necesariamente cubiertas…

El no-tan-joven inglés parecía entretenido, con cualquiera que fuera la programación…

Llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto que le quedaba muy bien… un pantalón marrón muy simple, y un par de guantes negros que cerraban el set. Estaba en serio muy hermoso…

Pero…

Resopló molesto, sin llamar la atención del más viejo… Hermoso, bello, "Moe"… pero… Lejos… ¡Un cojín de distancia para ser exactos! Cada vez que había hablado de que tenía frío… con la intención de que el otro se acercase… fallaba… ¿Acaso no sabía que una buena manera de calentar a alguien era con el calor del cuerpo?

Suspiró…

Y conocía a su inglés lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si se acercaba de la nada y trataba de robarle un beso, solamente resultaría en un fuerte golpe en su heroica cara…

Si, salir con un tsundere era una tarea difícil… en el que se arriesgaba la vida todos los días…

Pero… para conseguir realmente lo que quieres, solamente tienes que…

—**Iggy…**

—**No me llames así.**

—**Pero…**

—**Mi nombre es Inglaterra, Reino Unido, o si lo prefieres Arthur**— se quejó, ¡Sin siquiera dejar de prestar atención a la televisión!

—**Pero me gusta llamarte Iggy…**

—**Pero no me gusta que lo hagas.**

—**Uhmm… **— mientras hablaba América se acercaba peligrosamente lento a su "presa" — **Si va bien contigo…**

—**No seas ridículo, ese apodo idiota no queda nada bien en mí.**

—**¿Heee? ¡No creo que sea idiota! Ni estúpido, ni nada de esa clase, para mí es muy, muy hermoso… como tú…**

—**¿Qué?**

Cuando por fin se volvió, Alfred ya estaba peligrosamente muy cerca.

—**¿Qué, c-cuando tú…?**

—**So Beautiful as you…**— todavía mantenía una distancia de unos dos pies, el secreto era intimidar, pero no presionar… se requería toda una técnica. Así el inglés alejaría sorprendido su rostro pero no lo golpearía. —**So Beautiful as your eyes…**

Lentamente, levantó la mano, para que el inglés pueda verla bien, como un sospechoso que demuestra que no hay nada amenazante en él a una autoridad… como domar un animal salvaje… para que así pueda darse cuenta, de que sus intenciones no eran, sin embargo, nada impuras. Puso la palma de la mano en la cara de su amante acariciando suavemente, suavemente…

—**So Beautiful as all about you… **— disminuir la voz lentamente, acariciar con el máximo de cariño posible, ¡Y lo más importante! Centrándose bien en sus ojos.

Pudo apreciar como los brillantes ojos ingleses se cerraban en respuesta a las caricias, como sus hombros se relajaban, y su respiración se iba ablandando.

Por más vulnerable que se muestre, se debe controlar; mostrarle a su tsundere confianza, un toque más "atrevido" sería igual a una "bella" contusión y una noche en el sofá.

—**I Love You, England… I Love You So Much… **— recostar su frente con la de su amante, bajo el sonido de la TV, ahora ignorada por completo.

—**Me too…**—

Era la señal verde que aguardaba, y así, por fin se atrevió a unir sus labios en un cálido beso, mientras que sutilmente envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, nada demasiado atrevido. Todavía.

Los brazos que envolvieron su cuello eran la señal que necesitaba para seguir adelante, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, pero toda la atención era buena hablando de tsunderes… entonces, mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, una incitación y petición a otra cosa, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su amor de forma gentil.

Y era ahí cuando toda su paciencia con el inglés, todo el riesgo que su vida corría todos los días para estar con él, demostraban que valían la pena.

Los labios del británico se abrieron, permitiendo el paso del estadounidense, que entró lentamente, como en un baile, analizando todos los rincones de la cavidad que sabía a té; podía sentir el roce de la lengua en contra de sus propios labios. Atrajo al europeo más cerca, y sintió el apretón en su cuello aumentar, sin ser sofocante. El beso se hizo más intenso, ardiente, como un vals que se convierte en un romántico y sensual tango.

Cómo le gustaba aquel inglés, sus ataques de histeria, sus palabras tan saladas, su personalidad tan intensa, su cuerpo tan delgado, el pelo siempre tan rebelde, como si nunca hubiera salido de la vida de hooligan que sabía que había tenido, y sus ojos, esos ojos… nunca en su vida algo brillará como ellos.

Sus pulmones estaban empezando a requerir el aire, pero ambos parecieron hacer caso omiso de tal solicitud, besándose de forma más intensa, en una batalla por la supremacía, que esta vez parecía que Estados Unidos ganaría; sin dejar opaco al antiguo imperio, su lengua se movía con rapidez e intensidad, como si aquellos labios trataran de escapar en cualquier momento… un beso hambriento, sus rostros cambiaban de lado a lado, en otras posiciones, de una manera ágil, casi desesperada, como si fueran a devorarse uno al otro; las manos sobre el cuerpo del contrario ahora empujaban sus cuerpos, requiriendo la mayor cercanía posible… sin embargo, de los mismos cuerpos, vino la petición urgente de aire, haciendo inevitable la separación…

Inglaterra apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Estados Unidos, ahora tan cerca, respirando rápido, como si acabara de correr un maratón agotador, y el americano se encontraba descansando en el cuello del otro, igualmente agotado.

—**I…Love…You Alfred** —habló agotado entre las respiraciones, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, recostándose de nuevo en el ancho pecho de su ex-colonia, recibiendo un caluroso abrazo a cambio.

Había logrado lo que quería. Poder besar al inglés, y estar así, bien cerca. Recogió sin romper el agarre, con un poco de dificultad, las cubiertas que llevaba, y que habían caído durante la aproximación, y los envolvió a ambos con las mismas.

Podrían estar juntos y volver a ver la televisión, aunque… los dos sabían que sólo una cuarta parte de su atención estaría en ella en realidad… el resto se dedicaría en caricias y palabras de afecto…

Sí… porque Alfred también sabía lo que era necesario para obtener algo así de un tsundere como su inglés. Era algo que resumía y ejemplificaba todas sus acciones…

Era…

Simplemente…

Amor.

_¡The End!_

* * *

><p><span>Notas de Luni:<span>

Aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado como quedó. Ahora puedes ponerle tus "toques especiales" porque yo lo beteé, pero te tiene que gustar como quedó. Cualquier cosa me lo dices n.n

¡Bye!

Pd: Amo este fic *-* es romántico, dulce… y muy cierto. También me encanta todas las comparaciones que haces. Jeje.


End file.
